


Deny Thy Father

by Burningchaos



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-18
Updated: 2005-06-18
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: Polar Challenge issued by Jezebel Jinx AU. Liz was never shot. She never became a member of the ‘I know an Alien club’, She never dated Max, and Tess was in Roswell from the start. Maria never dated Michael, the FBI never showed. Liz’s guardians had her home-schooled once her powers came into existence; she is still friends with Kyle, Maria and Alex and she never dated Kyle. The ‘club’ still comes to the Crash Down every day. Michael is still emancipated, but works elsewhere. Nasedo doesn’t come in to this story. Also Tess’ ‘parents’ died and she now lives with the Evans family.





	

_Memories tangled in my mind, the silken webs that bind me_  
Scents old and long forgotten follow as you pass  
Captured by you, there was never anyone else  
Forbidden, nothing was as sweet as your touch  
Breathing deeply, swallowing longing  
I ache for you to see how it should be  
There is nothing I wouldn’t do to stand beside you 

Sabine felt the wind against her face, the heady scent of hyacinths in the air. It was strange to see the alien flower doing so well here, but then her father had always had the taste for the unusual. It was the one thing she felt she had inherited from him. Walking down the garden path she spotted Rath and as always her heart clenched. He was everything she wanted and the one thing she would never be allowed to have. Her father hated the royals with a passion to rival all else. Unable to help herself she walked over to him, he looked angry, his posture was ridged and his face tense. She knew without a doubt her father had been the cause, he was the only one able to provoke such a response in a man as controlled as Rath. 

Rath heard Sabine walking behind him, her perfume was subtle against the background of the flowers, and he knew he could only smell it because it was so familiar to him. Inhaling the spicy fragrance he had come to associate with Sabine, Rath turned and watched her walk; no, walk was not a sufficient enough word that conveyed the grace that was innately hers. He had no word to describe her actions she almost seemed to float.  
Sabine gave him a small, soft smile. It amazed him how she always was around when he needed to be alone, yet the instant she appeared that need always seemed to vanish. In truth he knew why, she had some how come to own his heart. Which was as incredible to him as he had swore never to fall in love. Love was a weakness he couldn’t afford. Worse yet Sabine was Kivar’s daughter. He would never be allowed to have her, never. 

“Rath, why are you frowning? This garden is too lovely for such a display. Besides you might make the flowers all wilt and wither.” Sabine’s tone was light and playful. Rath couldn’t help the smile that played across his face. “There now that is so much better, no longer the menacing gargoyle.” Sabine walked so she was directly in front of him, he was so much taller then she. So much so in fact that she had to bend her head back to look in to his eyes, which she was doing now. She loved Rath’s eyes, so deep and full of life. 

“Sabine how is it you know just what to say? You always manage to bring a smile to my face.” Rath reached out and brushed a lock of chocolate coloured hair from her face as he spoke. 

“It is my job, seeing as how I am sure my father brought the frown.” 

\----------- 

Liz arched up and gasped, those dreams again; she was having then almost every night now. Rath was almost always present, and her father. She was afraid of him in some ways and not in others. She knew he wanted to destroy the Royals; it was his life’s goal. He had Antar, but it wasn’t enough, he had killed the royals once but that wasn’t enough either. Kivar would never be happy, he didn’t know how. 

Liz climbed out on her balcony to refresh her self and to gather her thoughts, they unsettled and the weight of her choices crushing. Liz looked at the winter sun; it was faded and tired even as dawn broke. She wrapped her arms around herself, a mocking self hug to stave off the loneliness she felt. She felt as though she was being pulled under, drowning. This wasn’t about a lack of courage, or fear. She needed more then this. Liz lifted her eyes to the stars that were starting to wane through the brightening sky and she silently cursed them. She had been in this place to long, trapped and she was feeling like a stranger inside her own skin. Tears began to burn behind her eyes. She had to do it and now that the decision had been made it was even more painful then she thought. 

She wished for Alex, he would have understood in ways she knew Maria never would. He would have hugged her and said something witty. Anything to make her smile. Liz frowned again, she couldn’t remember the last time she had laughed or smiled. 

Liz shivered; she knew it was time to go face reality. She knew this cold that had seeped into her wasn’t just from the winter weather, it went bone deep and came from her soul, from the lack of solid ground to stand on. It came from her inability to escape the darkness she now lived in. Change was here though, she thought as a breeze caused her hair to flutter she could smell it.

Liz quietly went to her bathroom; she then turned the cold-water tap on and letting it run for a moment before washing her face. She knew her father would be coming. Now that her memories were returning, he would come. She couldn’t let Rath die again; she was still in love with him. Even in this frail human body, he was all she wanted. 

It was time to get ready for work, and time to find away to reveal her identity to the Royals, she just knew today was going to be a long day. 

__________________________________________ 

Liz was tired it had been along day. She had thankfully finished her schoolwork during her lunch break; she still had to train; her ‘parents’ were most demanding there. They wanted her to be able to defend herself, and they also were under direct orders to make sure she wouldn’t embarrass Kivar when he came to collect her. Liz held back a bitter smile; it was all he ever asked about, her powers. She had come to hate him in this life as much, if not more than in her last. 

Liz wiped down the counter and looked up to see her friends opening the door. She missed them; she missed the normalcy of going to school everyday; laughing in the halls, giggling with Maria over her boy of the moment. As if she wouldn’t end up with Kyle. Those two were meant for each other, if they could get past the fact that their parents had just started to date. Liz watched Alex, Maria and Kyle stumble through the door. She was glad they were here; she needed to talk to them about what she had to do. She needed their advice, and really just them. Her friends were the only thing that mattered to her, other then Michael, of course. Not that he knew who or what she was, where as her friends did. They had known for years and always stood beside her and loved her, comforting her where the Parkers wouldn’t. They were her real family, which is why they needed to know. 

“Liz we have arrived.” Alex bowed with flourish; his laughter infectious and Liz started laughing as well. “I have crossed far and distant lands, My Lady, just to glimpse your fair face.” Alex straightened, crossed to her grabbing her hand and clutching it to his chest. “You are by far the fairest of all the ladies I have seen.” 

Maria glared at Alex and smacked him soundly along side the head. “Oh yes, because I am just so ugly, right?” Alex rubbed his head and shrugged. 

Kyle put his arms around Maria’s shoulders and whispered loudly, “You are the fairest to me, besides; laughing boy over there is just over excited. His blonde goddess bestowed a glance upon him today, and this time she smiled.” Kyle settled Maria into a booth as he spoke. 

Liz smiled at Alex; his antics never failed to brighten her day. “Come on sit down. I need to talk to you guys about something important.” Liz directed Alex toward the booth and sat, her face not holding any of its former cheer. 

Maria, sensing this was big, leaned forward. “Are you sure you want to discuss this down here?” 

Liz smiled. “Yeah, Maria, no one else is here so it should be alright.” Liz knew this way Maria would have to keep her antics and theatrics to a minimum. She was such a drama queen, and Liz didn’t have time for it today. She looked toward Kyle. He nodded imperceptibly and Liz knew he had got the message; it was his job to keep Maria calm. 

Liz took a deep breath, plastered a smile on her face and started. “I am going to tell them who I am today.” Liz looked at Maria as she opened her mouth and shook her head. “Maria, please don’t. I need to get this out, and then you can tell me what you think. I know he will be here soon and they need to know. I don’t want my father to win this time. If he gets here and they aren’t prepared it will happen all over again.” Liz’s breath hitched as she said this. The thought of Rath/Michael dying again was almost too much to bear. She had spent so much time fighting it, pushing the feelings aside. They were there though and seemed to be endless. She loved Michael as much as she had Rath; he was the same in so many ways. For him she would turn her back on her father, her world, everything. No matter how much pain it would cause her and her friends. 

 

Maria wanted to scream and cry; she wanted to yell and sniff her cedar oil all at once. She knew though that this time nothing she said or did would make Liz change her mind. It was futile and her fear was choking her anyways. She could feel it in the back of her throat. She knew she had tears in her eyes, but Maria also knew they would do no good; Liz had wanted Michael from the moment she saw him. She had known the others were like her instantly and in that same way Maria knew she needed to just be there for Liz. 

Reaching out Maria ignored Kyle’s hand on her arm, she ignored Alex’s indistinct mummer. She reached and grabbed Liz’s hand; she held it tightly, squeezing a bit too hard. “Liz promise me, promise me that you won’t let them hurt you.” Liz shook her head and moved to speak but Maria hushed her, “You said what you needed to know let me talk, all right? You have been my best friend for as long as I can remember, I have known about you for almost as long. These people no matter how you feel about them or, should I say him, they don’t know you. You are going to tell them and they aren’t going to be happy, they are going to be pissed because you held out. Alex don’t give me that look, I am talking about your blonde goddess as well. Just promise me you will be careful and protect yourself.” Maria had tears in her eyes as she finished. She knew that this was going to be bad, that some how Liz would get hurt and she would lose the best friend, no make that sister, the only sister she ever had. 

Liz wanted to cry it seemed she was always underestimating Maria, she had been sure there would be a screaming and crying bouts, yet instead Maria had spoke calmly and rationally. She had voiced her view without ever raising her voice Liz was proud, Maria was growing up. 

“Maria, I promise I will be careful. Besides, I have more power then they do,” Liz lied glibly at least she thought she did, “and I am well trained. It will be fine. This is what I have to do; my father can not be allowed to win this war.” 

Alex and Kyle had been strangely silent though out the whole exchange, Kyle holding on to Maria, offering her comfort, Alex’s arm resting around Liz’s shoulder’s offering support. Liz looked at her three friends and knew that this would change, after today it had to. She needed to be able to protect them and that meant distancing herself till her father was defeated. It broke her heart to have to even think it, but she knew it had to be done. 

She smiled looking at them as they all tried to offer her their support and love. “You guys are the best friends I could ever have.”

 

As Liz went back to work her friends’ words weighed heavy on her. Maria had never sounded so rational or sincere. In her mind Liz knew Maria was right. Her heart, however, told her something else. The four royals walked in while Liz stood behind the counter and watched. 

It was a sight to behold. Max and Tess dark and light, a perfect balance. Tess was the impetuous one, quick to anger and even quicker to strike. In old times getting on her bad side had been a death warrant. Max was calm, controlled, and slow to anger. He could be harsh in his judgments though. In this embodiment, much like the last he saw only black and white. There was no grey area for him. 

Isabel was now much as she had been then, an unapproachable ice queen. Frozen stares and witticisms were her mask. Her demeanour regal, she wasn’t just a royal. She was a Princess without parallel. It was all a clever façade though, it always had been. Underneath Vilandra had been a loving kind person. For those reasons Liz remembered her father thinking Vilandra was the weakest link in the royals’ camp. It had disgusted her how he had planned to seduce and subvert her. 

 

Then there was Michael. It had always stunned and amazed Liz how much he was like Rath, how little had changed. Trust was given slowly; he was always on guard, always the soldier. Slow to smile, thoughtful and quite. His anger was a thing of legend and his intelligence was hidden so to disarm the enemy. Liz watched him open the door for the others and stand to one side as they entered. Closing the door behind him she watched his eyes sweep the restaurant and sidewalk outside before following. 

 

Max went to his usual booth and Liz watched as Michael’s patented frown appeared. He hated that booth. She had heard them argue about it several times a week. It was always, ‘it’s to close to the door, need to have our backs against the wall’, but Max always sat in the same place. Liz didn’t even bother with the menus; they all always ordered the same thing. 

 

Michael knew she was working, before he had even opened the door he knew. If anyone had asked him how he wouldn’t know the answer. She was there most days, but there were some when he felt the pang of Liz’s absence before he even looked for her. He didn’t understand it; he couldn’t begin to explain it. He just knew where she was. There was just something about her, something that drew him in. It had been that way from the moment he met her. He refused to tell anyone, not even his sister Tess. Liz drew him in ways that Isabel never could. Even with the dreams they had both had. Isabel wasn’t for him. They both knew it but pretended to keep Max and Tess happy. 

Liz wasn’t for him either, no matter how much he wished it. Michael watched her walk toward them with effortless grace. She was as regal as Isabel and more then Tess could ever hope to be. 

Liz stopped, and smiled “The usual or are we planning to mix it up today?” Tess looked at her and frowned, she couldn’t help it. The brunette just rubbed her the wrong way. The way she looked at Michael when she thought no one was looking, how she was always studying them. Tess’ skin crawled, Liz Parker was not as she seemed and every instinct Tess had screamed it. 

Max looked over toward his lover as she frowned; Tess’ level of agitation increased with every visit. She had repeatedly claimed lately that there was something wrong with the Parker girl. Max smiled at her reassuringly, he was sure it was just Tess not wanting her brother’s attention on a human instead of Isabel. He reached out and squeezed her hand tenderly. 

“I think we will go with the usual, right guys?” Max looked around the table as everyone nodded or spoke their consent. 

Michael looked at Liz as he spoke, “yeah I‘ll have the norm.” Smiling, Liz bobbed her head and walked back to the kitchen. She could hear Tess’ angry whispers and knew that at least one alien was going to cause her some serious problems. 

“I don’t like her Max. She is just, I don’t know, she is not what she appears to be. I can feel it!” The venom in Tess’ voice rocked Michael. 

“Tess really, you don’t even know her. She, well she seems alright, her parents are a bit weird though.” Isabel glanced toward Liz as she spoke. Her eyes followed Liz as she worked before straying to Michael. It was amusing to watch him try not to look at Liz; everyday he became more enamoured with her. It was time really for him to do something about it, even if she had to take matters in hand herself. 

Liz gnawed on her bottom lip as she wondered how to approach them. Should it be as a group, should she single out Isabel or Michael? Pressing a hand to her stomach to dispel the ache, she wondered if this was a good idea for the hundred millionth time. 

She knew Tess was out of the question. Ravana had never liked her; she had always shown too much interest in her twin. When she had become Queen she had set out to make Sabine as miserable as possible. Zanicus had, as always, followed his wife’s lead. Then again he never much looked past the fact she was Kivar’s daughter. 

Picking up the orders Liz continued to think, she really knew who to talk to. It was just he didn’t remember her, and that hurt. Michael was her best bet. He was the one she knew. 

Liz set the meals down and smiled at Michael. He was looking everywhere but at her, he could be so frustrating. Walking away she watched him head toward the restroom and knew she this was it, her best chance. She focused for a moment and formed an image in her mind. Liz watched the others closely for a moment to make sure they didn’t notice the mind-warp, and then made her move. 

Michael closed the bathroom door behind him. He splashed water on his face. Liz was driving him to distraction. With each passing day the need to be near her increased. He didn’t know what to do, and the way she was staring at him. As he reached for a paper towel to dry his face with the door slowly opened. Cursing his lack of control, Michael knew he had to be ready to strike if necessary. He quickly reached out to grab the slim hand holding the door and as he did the owner of that hand stepped into the room. Unable to form coherent thought Michael stared at the object of his desire and dreams as she shut the door and leaned back against it. 

Liz stared at Michael for a moment after she closed the door, she was in and now she had no clue what to say. She smiled weakly as she pushed some stray hair behind her ear. 

“Um do you think we can, ah, talk?” Liz stared at his lips as she spoke. She couldn’t help herself. Michael made a strangled sound and Liz yanked her eyes back up to meet his. The intensity there was staggering, desire, yearning. For one second his every emotion showed in his eyes before he shuttered them. 

Warmth curled in her stomach and without thought Liz stepped forward. Her body pressed against his lightly as she reached up to caress her love’s face, it was a gesture familiar to her. She had done so it often in that other life that it never even occurred to her to think twice as she did it. 

Michael’s eyes widened as Liz reached up. His chest tightened with emotion he couldn’t begin to describe. Her touch sent a shockwave though him. Shuddering at the intensity he closed his eyes. He raised his hand to cover hers, stilling it mid-caress. Turning her hand in Michael pulled it to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss on her palm. He couldn’t shake the sudden sense of déjà vu. He knew this had happened before, but how?

 

Michael’s blood was pounding, a steady thump he could feel throughout his entire body. He still held Liz’s hand in his. The feeling he had done this before so powerful that it sliced through him. Images swiftly flittered across the surface of his mind. Sight, scent or taste, he wasn’t sure. The medley was too quick for him to garb anything of substance. It left him cold and aching. Somehow he knew this, but he just couldn’t hold on. Everything slid through his fingers like sand. 

Liz gasped as he kissed her palm. Rath toward the end had done that, almost daily. He loved to stroke her hand; play with her fingers entwined them together as they walked. She had loved those times, how when he kissed her, her stomach would flutter and jump. She saw the confusion playing over his face. The wonderment and curiosity, Michael’s face could be so expressive if he let it. 

Michael hesitated, then quickly pulled away. He was sinking into something unknown and truthfully it frightened him. He did not scare easily, even admitting it to himself was huge. 

“What the fuck is going on?” anger tinged fear bled through as he tried to recover. 

Liz flinched; she should have suspected his anger. That she hadn’t caused a moment of indecisiveness. “We need to talk,” her voice was soothing, her tone low and strangely intimate, “There are things about me you need to know, things about yourself you need to know too. Things I can tell you.” 

Michael’s eyes narrowed as she spoke. “What exactly do you mean?” he leaned toward her menacingly. 

Letting out an exasperated breath Liz smiled, he never changed. It was comforting in a way. “I know what you are. I know who you are, maybe better then you do. I am just like you.” 

Michael paused, his anger frozen. How…he thought, ”How can you be like me? Just what do you think I am Liz?” 

Liz leaned forward in a conspiratorial whisper “Why Michael I thought you knew…we are Aliens.” She couldn’t help it, her sense of humour always showed up at the worst times. “I don’t mean from Mexico either,” she giggled. 

Michael leaned back against the wall. He didn’t understand how she could be one of them. Shaking his head “There were only four pods though…how…who…” he trailed off stumped. He knew it was true the second she had said it. That she was one of them. He felt it deep inside himself; it wasn’t something he could explain. He just knew she wasn’t lying. He just couldn’t wrap his mind around it though. 

Liz felt ill; she knew she had to explain. This was what she wasn’t looking forward too at all. “I was there, when you all died. When everything went bad. When Khivar took over. I saw it all I lived it with you. When I died my father sent me here to be reborn. To learn, to train where I couldn’t be harmed. He thought I would be safer her then any place else. He, well, he thought it would change me. That I would be away from corrupting influences.” 

Michael was stunned once again; she had been there with them. He interrupted with a halting gesture, holding his hand up as he spoke. “Wait how is it that you remember, and who exactly is your father and what were these influences?” 

Liz’s stomach churned, bile rose in her throat. She knew she had to do this if she ever wanted him back. Yet how could she explain to him that they had been in love? That she was the daughter of the man that had killed them on his way to power. How could she without losing him again, this time before she ever had him? 

______________________________________ 

“My Lord Khivar you ship has been readied and is awaiting your arrival.” Nicholas nodded respectfully as his master walked by. He was in a foul mood today, news from Earth had disturbed him and now Khivar was upping his departure. Nicholas knew these moods all too well. These were the days when Khivar liked to go to the prisons and help with the torture of the rebels. This was the type of mood where only screams and blood could cheer him up. Nicholas hated these kinds of days. He was always fearful that he would misstep and some how incur his master’s wrath. 

Khivar looked at his trusted right hand man and sighed, “ I am not looking forward to this. Apparently she has known the royals for several years now Nicholas. My Daughter KNEW THEM AND DIDN”T TELL ME!” his voice rose with every word. “How could this have happened? I want to know! She wasn’t supposed to be near them, and didn’t we kill them once on Earth already?” 

“My Lord we found out that there were two sets created. We couldn’t have known.” Inwardly he cringed; this was bad. He had just admitted to failing. 

“Tut tut, Nicholas, you are slipping. If I didn’t know you were completely loyal I would have to kill you.” Khivar’s voice was menacing and condescending. He reached out and caressed his second’s cheek. “You are loyal, aren’t you?” 

Nicholas froze inside; he hated this, the cowering. He flinched as Khivar patted his cheek. “Yes, My Lord. Why would I be anything but?” 

Khivar chuckled “You are such a good dog, come we must leave. I have to speak to Sabine at once and she had better have a good explanation.” He strode down the steps to the transport that awaited him, Nicholas trailing close behind.

 

Tess felt something was off. She couldn’t place her finger on it yet as it was still just a nagging sensation in the back of her mind. She looked at Isabel and Max, then toward her brother. It was then it hit her he was there, but she couldn’t feel him. She couldn’t sense him. He was a ghost. Tess closed her eyes and reached out for the unique bond they shared as twins. He was still here, but where. 

Max turned toward his lover, who had gone silent. Her eyes were closed, her head tilted, what was she looking for. “Tess,” 

“Ssshhh, something isn’t right Max. Something…,” She paused as she felt something tremble, why couldn’t she think of a better word? She pursed her lips and sighed, it what ever it was shook again. It hit her then, suddenly a mind warp. This was a mind warp, but who? How? Tess focused, now that she knew what it was it seemed simple and it broke. She knew Michael wasn’t there, and when he disappeared the others knew too. 

Isabel turned, her distress evident, “Where is Michael?? He was just here, Max what’s going on?” panic laced her voice.  
__________________________________________________ 

Liz knew this was it. She had to hurry her mind wrap had been broken and soon they would come back here. 

“I remember because I have been training since I was old enough to walk, and because recently my father had my guardians unlock my memories. He is returning to earth to collect me as he puts it and wanted me to have all the knowledge of my former life. Although he had tried to keep several things from me, they too were unlocked by just being near you. Some of them came long ago. Being near you, seeing you… ” Michael had no clue what she was trying to say. It was almost as if she spoke a foreign language. 

“I know all you aren’t going to like hearing this anymore then I want to tell you it but, please don’t say anything till I finish.” Liz felt as if she were babbling, she took a breath and waited for the only man she had ever loved to nod his consent. “I was there with you, we were in love.” 

As she said it the reality of the words hit Michael like a wreaking ball. Hard and fast, the blow centred in his stomach almost causing him to gasp for air. He knew without a doubt what she said was truth he had loved her. He had loved her. He loved her. The sensation cut a bloody path through him as he remembered her. It was fleeting and elusive, her scent, her touch like a soft whisper against his skin. He knew her. 

Pale and shaken by what he now knew Michael leaned against the wall “The rest,” he sounded out of breath, as if he had run a marathon. “I need to know.” 

Liz watched him closely “Khivar had you all killed, he started a coup and because I went to you with the information he had me executed as a traitor.” Liz felt the pain of seeing Rath die before her eyes; she could still see her father as he sent the blast toward him. His face a grim mask of pleasure. “Michael, Khivar is my father.” 

Michael couldn’t find the words to say, he was always a man of action. The warrior, the protector, words were hard to come by for him. They always had been. Right now he knew he needed to say something, anything but all he could do was stand there speechless. She was Khivar’s daughter, he loved Khivar’s daughter. Michael reached out to take her hand when the door burst open. 

______________________________________________ 

Tess looked around, “He is still here. I can feel him.” She slid from the booth closely followed by Max and Isabel. 

Tess moved quickly toward where she felt he was. The rest room door was locked, moving her hand over it quickly she unlocked it and swung it open. Liz stumbled backwards, having resting place disturbed. 

Tess snarled at her and before anyone could say a word she curled her fist and slammed it into Liz’s jaw. Liz’s head snapped back at the contact. Unprepared and hit at the right angle she crumbled to the floor. 

____________________________________________________ 

Nicholas hated space travel now. It hadn’t always been that way. He could remember loving it as a child. His father had been a pilot. He had vivid pleasant memories of chasing him around while begging to learn, and just wanting to spend the day with his father as he worked. He could remember the first time he has sat on his father’s lap and held the controls. He had felt like a god. As he got older he had joined the military following in his father’s footsteps. It was the only way to do as he wanted, which was fly. The academy was where he met Khivar. 

Khivar had been different then, back when they had first met. He had wanted change, strove for it, rallied like a true revolutionary. Then his world had collapsed, and he, instead of the world, changed. Nicholas remembered the day he found Khivar laying on the grass tears streaming down his face. The Royal family had taken and executed his father for treason. Nicholas snorted Maton would never have done as they claimed. That day had altered his and Khivar’s course. Khivar was still driven, still burning for that change, only now revenge was included with those desires. He had taken Nicholas with him, claiming there was no one else he could trust to watch his back. 

He could still see it clearly the day Khivar had crossed the line. The memory had burned itself into his brain. For months he had seen it every time he closed his eyes. _Sabine was screaming as Rath fell, the sound echoed and bounced off the walls of the Palace. There were tears running down her dirt-streaked face as she fought against the guards. Nicholas watched seeing for the first time, not the child he remembered fondly, but a grown woman, with ideas and beliefs of her own. Ones that her father could never approve of. She yanked her hands from the guard as her father stepped in front of her. Nicholas shivered as he watched Khivar’s face, it was colder than he had ever seen it._

 _“Sabine,”_ Khivar grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. _“Sabine you disappoint me, and your treachery must not go unpunished. It would start a trend of disobedience I cannot afford.” He turned and walked a few steps away “No I fear that I will have to make an example of you.” Nicholas felt his heart stop, he couldn’t no, he wouldn’t. Before he could shout, before he could move Khivar sent an energy blast toward the girl he loved as if she were his own. He bit back a sob as she slumped to the ground, a neat hole blacked and smoking marred her chest. He turned in horror to look at his friend and leader only to see him casually walk away as if it were nothing. Fear now tore at him, he knew for his own survival he must never falter._ Yes he shuddered Khivar now was a tyrant, worse than the Royal family had ever been. Not that Nicholas would ever admit it. He would rather die than admit it. Now flying just meant being trapped in an enclosed space with a mad man for days at a time. That was the thing about spaceships; there was no place to hide.

 

Liz felt the throbbing in her face as she struggled toward consciousness, she could taste the metallic tang of blood in her mouth as she licked her lips. Her eyes slowly opened and were assaulted by sharp lances of pain. Groaning she tried to sit up only to feel a hand restraining her. Michael, her head was in his lap and he was gently holding her down. He was blurry and she saw his mouth moving, it took a moment for her to realize he was whispering angrily. His face was tight and flushed as he spoke. 

“How could you, Tess. You are my sister and I love you but this was going to far. I don’t need you to protect me. Especially not from Liz.” Liz moved again and he looked down, his face softening, “Don’t move, I couldn’t catch you and you went down hard.” He looked up at Tess and frowned again. “I think you have a concussion.” Liz felt the nausea rolling in her stomach as she shifted, she couldn’t think let alone talk. 

“Damn it Max heal her!” Michael couldn’t believe how everyone was acting; even Isabel had recoiled in fear as he tried to explain that Liz was like them, and it wasn’t necessary for Tess to act that way. Max frowned and shook his head in the negative. 

“Michael we don’t know her, not really. I can’t …and well I am not sure I want to.” Max frowned down at Liz, she was an alien too, she had hid it and now some how she had gained Michael’s unwavering trust. She was dangerous she had to be. 

Isabel stared at her ‘boyfriend’, she knew him better then anyone, yet right now she felt as if he had grown two heads. She knew he liked Liz, she even thought Liz might be good for him. But now, now she was a proven liar, someone not to be trusted. Isabel knew Michael didn’t give his trust easily but this; this seemed so sudden, so scary. Isabel didn’t like it one bit. But still at the same time Liz felt some how familiar, she always had. Liz groaned and gagged, Michael’s face paled as she did and Isabel knew in that second it didn’t matter what Liz was or wasn’t something had happened to make Michael topple over the ledge he had been hanging on. He had tumbled off it and was now completely in love with Liz. That was all that mattered. 

“Max heal her,” Isabel was firm, she would never back down when it came to arguing with Max, he may have been her King, but when all was said and done she was older by five minutes, and that made him her ‘little brother’. He hated it when she refused to fall in line, but it wasn’t her concern and it never had been. 

Max whipped his head toward Isabel, “What…you can’t possibly expect me too…” 

Isabel cut him off, “Yes Max I do, she can’t even defend herself right now and where is the justice in that? Why should we stand around and speculate when she can tell us what we want to know? I know one thing right now and that is all that matters to me. Michael trusts her,” Max looked away, “Max don’t turn away and Tess don’t even think about saying a word,” Isabel cut her off as she opened her mouth. “ Heal her,” When Max didn’t move Isabel raised her voice, “Now Max!” 

Max hated it when Isabel was like this, she was so stubborn and even more then Tess she could and would make his life hell if he didn’t listen. “Fine!” Max knelt down next to Liz and Michael, he threw Isabel and Michael dirty looks before reaching out and steadying Liz’s head to form a connection. 

Max felt like he was treading water. He felt like he was holding his breath and sinking fast, her memories were so vivid, of this life of the last. He found one that chased him like a puppy till he turned to watch it. _Sabine was on her knees; she refused to plead for her life, not now, not ever. Rath was gone, the royals were all dead. She had seen them fall one by one. Now she was at her father’s dubious mercy. She knew the second they had taken her she would die. Uncle Nicolas was watching, trying to repress the look of horror on his face when he realized what Khivar was going to do. The shot was fired so quickly she hadn’t time to steal herself, the burn, the inability to breathe, the smell of her charred flesh as she fell and all went black._ Max pulled back gasping for air, he was reeling. The vision was so clear he had felt her dying, it was more then he ever had wanted to see. He quickly healed her and pulled out. There were things they would need to discuss, and Tess wasn’t going to be happy. 

 

Nicholas stared out the window; it never failed to awe him, the sight of the stars as they flashed by. It gave hope, a renewed sense of life, until he had to rejoin his master. His thoughts turned mutinous, a cold sweat broke out on his forehead as he tried to push them away. He liked his life; well he liked being alive which wasn’t entirely the same. His life right now was hell. 

The stars slowed as they crossed over into the new time zone. It was funny to him even after all these years and hundreds of trips that earth time was so much faster then it was on Antar. Not being a scientist he couldn’t figure out how it worked, he just knew that Sabine was a lovely young woman of 16 now while he was still only in his late forties. He had been young during the coup; too young to know what he truly wanted but that didn’t change the age difference now and how strange it still seemed to him. 

He had only ever watched her from a distance, once. He had gone off mission while looking for several renegades that had escaped to Earth looking for the royals. He had found her and spent the day watching her play in the park, she had been about four. Her long dark hair had trailed behind her as she tried to fly, her skinny legs pumping furiously as she tried to get the swing to move faster. She had been so small and so innocent looking. She was almost as he remembered her. He had known the royals were there in Roswell, he had felt their presence when he looked in on his ‘niece’. He knew he had already begun to betray Khivar that day. Now he just needed to see how far he was willing to go and if he had the courage to do it. Did he have what it took to do the right thing this time? He hoped so, he was sure he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he let Khivar kill Sabine again. 

 

Tess started at Max as he spoke she was fuming. She couldn’t believe what he was telling her. Listen to what Liz has to say; please what could that scrawny bitch have to say that they would need to know. She felt her stomach rebel, as she saw Michael stroking Liz’s face, the tenderness made her want to vomit. She was an outsider. She was a liar. How could they trust anything Max saw? How could they trust anything she would say? Liz had power; if it hadn’t been for their twin bond she would have never noticed the mind warp. That frightened her more then anything else, Liz was quite possibly stronger then her. Her mind half remembered this feeling of helplessness, it sunk into her bones and left her aching. She refused to trust Liz, not without a better reason than her mate's vision.

Liz held Michael’s hand as she stared at Isabel, Tess and Max. She knew what Max had seen and she knew how he felt about it. She could still feel the confusion writhing inside him. His presence lingered in her, it was fading fast but she could still gather the emotions closest to the surface. Tess was looking at her through narrowed eyes, she wouldn’t trust Liz anytime soon that was obvious, Isabel though might. They had always been amicable and sometimes more. Michael squeezed her hand, offering her support and reassurance. Sighing she knew if she didn’t start speaking soon she never would “What do you want to know first?” her tone slightly defiant. 

Tess glared, “How about you tell us why you lied?” the words were practically spat from her mouth. 

“I never really lied Tess, I just didn’t tell you who I was, but then you never asked did you? Of course not, after all that would mean talking to someone you deemed beneath you because you thought they were human.” Liz was angry and more then a little sarcastic as she spoke. 

Tess turned red, anger coursing through her. She wanted nothing more then to reach out and hit Liz again. Max stilled her with a touch “This will get us nowhere.” He looked at Liz, “Why don’t you just tell us everything and we will go from there. All right?” Isabel nodded as her brother spoke. 

Michael sat back and watched Liz handle Tess and Max with ease. He was more then a little impressed. They were tough to handle. His sister was a bitch, he loved her but he wasn’t afraid to admit the truth. Max was an ass more often then not, he wanted things to go one way, his. Liz was impressive and it made him respect her all the more. 

Liz smiled at Max it was nice to see him take charge for a change. Maybe, just maybe there was hope for him in this incarnation. “Ok here is the short version. I was Sabine, and I am Khivar’s daughter. He killed me because I was in love with Michael, Rath, and I was also trying to warn you that he was starting a coup. He killed Michael right in front of me, and then as far as I know he took the palace and killed you, Zan and Ava, Tess. I believe Isabel, Vilandra, was already dead.” Liz paused as Isabel gasped, her hand moving to her throat and her face pale. Liz nodded toward her, “I am sorry but it was because of my father. He seduced you, lied to you and manipulated you. He used you to help him get into the palace. He convinced you to betray everyone. He made you think he loved you, Khivar is a cunning man who will stop at nothing to get what he wants.” 

Max’s mouth was slightly open, his expression one of disbelief. They had all known who they used to be, but this… “Isabel would never…” He looked at Tess as she laid her hand on his arm. “What?” 

Tess frowned; this was not going to end well. She knew that Liz was telling the truth. She remembered some things from before, and this was one of them. She could vividly remember the argument she had with Vilandra about being ‘in love’ with Khivar. Telling her he was using her. She remembered it weeks ago but hadn’t said anything. “It happened Max,” she hesitated and gave Liz a small glance. She hated that Liz’s face was not triumphant, that she wasn’t gloating in anyway. “I remember it, I remember talking to Is about it, yelling at her. I remember trying to make her see reason and that Khivar was a liar. She ran from the room, I think we died that day.” Tess’ voice was heavy with what almost seemed like regret. 

Isabel gasped again her eyes filled with tears, blinking them back quickly she moaned “Oh God, I…” she tried to leave but Max quickly stopped her. Max’s face was white still and his expression resigned, a pinched looked seemed to have settled around his eyes. He trusted Isabel implicitly and he loved her without measure. They fought, and yelled and played pranks on each other. They would get mad and not talk for days sometimes, but he had never not believed in her, he had always trusted her. So this new knowledge rocked him to the core. 

“Is it doesn’t matter, alright. That’s not who we are now.” Isabel nodded and let him hug her then guide her back into her seat. “I love you and this changes nothing,” he looked her in the eye and saw fear there now, “Nothing, you hear me?” Isabel sniffed and nodded. 

“Max I love you too and I…” 

Tess reached over and held the hand that Max wasn’t, “ Max is right Isabel, we aren’t those people anymore. We have the memories but we are not them.” 

Michael placed his hand over his sister’s and Isabel’s, “He is right Is, we trust you. I trust you and I always will.” Isabel smiled weakly but she felt better. Her family was standing with her. They loved her no matter what, but she couldn’t help but wonder if she would let them down again. If she would fail them as she did before. 

Max looked at Liz and Michael, he had a bad feeling about this now, and some how he just knew it was going to be worse. That all too soon he was going to have to decide what he wanted to do. He wasn’t ready for that yet, he was still adjusting to the idea he was a displaced king. “Alright we already knew who we were before. We found out weeks ago. What I want to know is why you are telling us who you are? And why now?” 

“My father is coming, in fact he is on his way right now.” Liz had thought it impossible for Max’s expression to get any tighter, that his face couldn’t get any whiter but she was wrong. He swayed for a moment and Liz thought he was going to faint. He reached for her hand though and gripped it tight. He looked directly in to her eyes and saw the truth. It was there in the weakening connection, it was brutal and vicious. 

“What are you going to do? Why tell us this?” Max felt desperate, he was sinking and he hated the helplessness that was sweeping through him. He had never felt so ineffective before, so at a loss. 

“I told you because I want to help. I think my father needs to be deposed whether you want to go back to Antar or not. He needs to be stopped.” Liz turned to look at Michael, her hand went to cup his cheek, “I won’t lose you again, I refuse to.” 

Michael had been mostly silent through all this; he knew he loved the girl sitting next to him. It had flooded him invading his very soul. It was almost overwhelming, which was why he had sat and listened. He was processing it all, trying to make it fit, who he had been with who he was now. The love he felt and the love that was present. He had never been so aware of his past as he was now. It all just slid into place seamlessly and without effort. “I won’t let that happen. Not this time.” His voice was thick with emotions that till now were foreign to him. He leaned over and gently kissed her. 

Tess let out a snort of disgust, “That is lovely, but Khivar is on his way. What exactly do you think you can do to help us? Seriously there are four of us and well…you.” 

Liz smiled coldly, her dark brown eyes going black. Tess repressed a shudder as Liz spoke, “My father thought I wouldn’t feel the same about Michael as I did Rath. He thought he had fixed me as he once put it. So he has had my ‘parents’ training me since I could walk. He turned me into a weapon, for his own purposes of course. In truth I am more powerful then all of you right now because I have full control of my powers. Where as the four of you are still at not even at half power.” 

“Wait what do you mean less then half power?” Tess was insulted, she was strong and she had more control then any of the others. 

“Tess, mind warping is my weakest power. You had to struggle to brake though it too didn’t you?” Liz was smiling again, her eyes still black as the starless nighttime sky. “Do you really think that you are stronger then me? I have been training _all_ my life. Everyday for hours, hand-to-hand, mental stamina, strengthening and practicing my powers, failing was not an option.” 

Michael squeezed her hand, “Liz it is alright,” he had felt her shudder as she talked about failure. He had a distinct feeling that she had endured much of what he had at Hank’s hands. That is until Tess had mind warped him into killing himself. His sister was a vengeful bitch and he loved her for it, she just didn’t know when to back down and right now he could feel the power coming off Liz in waves. Tess wouldn’t stand a chance. Liz would wipe the floor with her. 

Max started in wonder at the girl until hours ago he had thought was human. He couldn’t believe the power radiating off her. How had she hid it? 

“Liz?” Isabel said her name softly, “Is you power level normal? Will we be as strong as you if we train more?” 

Liz smiled, this time a real one. “Yes Isabel, all of you will be as strong as me, stronger in fact because you are the royal four. Each can stand alone but together you cancel out any weakness. When you stand together nothing will stop you. Not even my father.”

 

Liz was tired of the bickering. She felt like she was a tennis match and she hated tennis. Tess didn’t trust her, Isabel wouldn’t say anything, Max wanted to believer her but didn’t quite yet. Michael was a wall of unwavering trust. He sat beside her holding her hand as he argued in her defense. She loved that he was standing by her side. She cursed the fact that she had waited so long to speak to them about who and what she was. Truthfully, she’d had enough they had been arguing for ten minutes now. 

“Enough,” Liz said in a tone that brooked no defiance, “Come with me I need to show you something.” 

Max looked at Tess and Isabel as Michael stood and followed Liz immediately “He is following her blindly, I am not sure I like that. She may be telling the truth but that doesn’t me we can trust her yet.” 

Tess frowned “Haven’t I been saying that?” 

Isabel brushed past them following Michael and Liz. Over her shoulder she tossed “Like we have any choice? We need to hear her out, and arguing and yelling isn’t the way.” She was sick of this. Her stomach was still churning over the revelation that she was a traitor in her last life. It cut to the core of her tearing away all that she had thought to be true. It undermined her love for her brother, Tess and Michael. At some point they hadn’t been enough for her, she had judged them lacking and turned on them. Yes, she, too, had been betrayed and lied to, but that wasn’t the point. The point was, she no longer knew if she could trust herself. Isabel held her head high as she walked, her inner turmoil deeply hidden from all who knew and loved her. 

Tess glared at Isabel’s back and silently began to follow too, Isabel was right and she hated that. They had no options Liz was the only out for the moment. She reached out and took Max’s hand in hers before walking toward Liz and the others. 

Smiling, Liz opened the door to the basement, she flipped on the lights and the room flooded with light. As the others started down they were stunned at the severity of the work out room that greeted them. The room was the size of the restaurant upstairs; and had hard wood floors covered with thick blue mats. There were several racks containing weapons, all sharpened and glistening in the light. Two walls had ceiling to floor mirrors and one had barre. In the middle of the room were weights, and in another corner was a punching bag. There was even a shower a bathroom and shower. It had everything you could possible imagine. 

Michael looked at Liz “You weren’t joking about the training were you?” he was impressed; he could see that all the equipment was being used, which accounted for her trim, lithe body. 

Liz ducked her head and blushed at the open appraisal. She could see desire flickering in his eyes and wanted nothing more then to drag him off so she could rediscover the body that belonged to the man she had once known so well. 

“So what are we doing here?” Tess’ voice was snotty and terse. Max looked at her hard and squeezed her hand. 

Liz moved swiftly, more swiftly then they had ever seen her move. She was in front of Tess now, her hand hovering as if to strike. Tess flinched and Liz stepped back. “I am going to show you what I can offer you. It is a shadow of what the four of you can do together, but it will still let you see the powers we posses.” Liz waved her hand down her body until she wore loose fitting yoga pants with a close fitting black athletic top. The clothes revealed she was not nearly as weak as she presented herself to be. 

“Come sit, “ Liz gestured for them to sit on the edge of a mat in the center of the room, it seemed to be thicker then the rest of the mats that surrounded it. Tess stared at it in distaste, but Max yanked her down. Isabel looked around for a moment longer then sat as far away from her brother as she could manage and still be on the same side of the mat. Michael followed and sat next to Isabel his eyes never leaving Liz’s retreating form. Liz moved to the center of the mat and did a few warm up stretches. Her body flowed with graces and ease. She was a well-oiled machine and she owed it all to her father. 

In the blink of an eye she moved quickly twisting turning, jumping higher then Michael had thought possible. She landed lightly on her bare feet with hardly a sound, her hands moved in intricate patterns that seemed somehow familiar. Liz’s body was covered in a sheen of sweat as she continued to move faster and faster, kicking, thrusting, and punching. She stopped as quickly as she had started. Her body turned toward a blackened wall, and she let energy blast lose, then threw up a shield to absorb the blast before it hits it’s mark. 

Tess was silent her mouth drawn in a tight thin line. She hated that she could see the value in what Liz was offering. It ate away at her that she was going to have to listen and let this girl train her. 

Isabel smiled as she watched Liz; she recognized the careful structured moves she was using. It was a fighting style that was long used on Antar. She had seen herself doing the moves as Liz was. She could feel the ache in her muscles as if she too, were doing the moves. 

“This is what I have to offer, the training that as Royals you should have had since birth. Everything that will allow you to defeat my father - the martial arts native to our world, the ability to focus and direct your powers, knowledge that will allow you to join as one. He is a formidable foe, even with your joined power, he will not go down easy. The bond the four of you have my father has with uncle Nicholas. He also saps power from his troops. The oath they swear allows it. So you have to listen and work fast.” 

Max frowned, “Why so fast? You said he was coming but we have time right?” 

Liz shook her head sadly and looked at Michael, as she spoke, “No, we don’t, He will be here in about three days.” 

Michael flinched at her words regret sunk in as he words took hold, “That isn’t much time at all.” He stood offering Isabel a hand as he did. “Where do we start?” Tess and Max slowly took their places beside him. Waiting and hoping they could learn fast enough to survive.

Liz paused; Michael was fine but Tess, Isabel, and Max were visibly wilting. 

“Ok, why don’t we take a break? We have been at this for hours, and I think we all need one.” Relief flashed across their faces before they turned almost as one to get towels. Liz held back a smile; they were beginning to work in tandem. It was already an unconscious effort, which was good because she had only been drilling them for four hours. They took to the training like it was second nature, which in truth it was. They had an innate knowledge, almost a genetic memory, because of the way they had been engineered. So it was as it should be, almost, effortless. “In fact, it is really late why don’t you all head home and get some rest? We can start again in the morning.” 

Max hesitated, “Are you sure? There isn’t much time, and…” Tess put her hand on his arm as he spoke and paused as he looked to at her her. 

“Max we are all tired, staying any longer tonight won’t help.” Liz looked at Tess in surprise. In the last few hours the ice had started to melt. Oh they weren’t friends, and never would be, but at least they would be able to work together. Afterwards, who knew? 

“Tess is right Max,” Oh god had she said that, “You need rest and if we all continue it will be fruitless. Look at Isabel,” Isabel smiled weakly as Liz pointed in her direction, “she is tired and so is Tess.” 

Michael came up behind Liz, “I’ll help Liz clean up, and meet up with you later. Alright Max?” It was less a statement and more an order. The funny thing was how quickly Max obeyed. He nodded to his second as he gathered Tess and Isabel wearily up to the steps. 

Liz could feel Michael’s breathe on the back of her neck, blowing softly past her ear and across her cheek as he exhaled. She could feel the heat from his body as he leaned in closer to her, his lean well-muscled chest pressing against her back. Goose bumps rose on her arms as she tried not to shudder. Desire flared in her, a yearning to turn around, to push him into the wall and lick the salty sweat from his neck. She didn’t though it was too soon. She wanted him so badly; she could remember the feel of his body as it moved inside of hers. The way he would whisper her name as he took her, but it wasn’t to be yet. There was too much to do, and too much that needed to be said first. 

Before she could speak, he wrapped his arms around her stomach and leaned down and slowly kissed the nape of her neck. Liz felt the heat of his kiss pour through her as he began to lick the spot his lips had just left. 

The basement door closed with a sharp thud as Liz turned in his arms. He was leaning down, but she pushed back and held her fingers to his lips. Michael’s eyes were dark and heavy with lust and love. He opened his mouth and slowly sucked in her fingers, Liz gasped and felt her spine melt. Shoving back even harder she moved from his embrace, panting and shaken though. 

“No Michael not yet. We have too much we need to talk about first, too much that needs to be said before we do this.” Michael’s eye’s focused and cleared as he took in her words. 

“You are right,” He shook his head, then pointed toward the shower. “Mind if I wash up first?” 

Liz smiled “No, actually, I would prefer it.” 

“Brat,” he tossed over his shoulder as he walked to the small shower. 

“Yeah, but you like it…” 

~*~ 

“Max, are you sure we should have left Michael there?” Tess asked tiredly as she got into the jeep. 

Max sighed he was exasperated. “Tess he is your brother and you are the same age, so for once will you leave it alone? I am really getting tired of hearing about how much you hate Liz, or what Michael did wrong today.” 

Tess looked toward him her mouth hanging open, “How could you? Max, what…” Tess couldn’t think of a single thing to say. She couldn’t believe Max had talked to her that way. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked out the window as they headed home. The only thought running through her head was he so wasn’t getting any. 

~*~ 

Isabel sat back and tried to keep the smile from her face. It was rare for Max to stand up to Tess, and it was so fun to watch. She knew somewhere inside him was a backbone waiting to be used. There had to be, he was the King. He had moments where she was sure he was pure steel, then that moment would flee as quickly as it came. Isabel wondered if he had been this way in their previous lives and if Tess had ruled through him on Antar. Maybe that is why she had turned. Isabel leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She wanted answers. Why had she been so desperate, what had made her believe that a man like Khivar had loved her? Sighing as they reached the house Isabel wondered if she would ever know, and she wonder if it was better to not know. 

~*~ 

“My Lord,” Khivar looked up as his co-pilot entered the dinning area. He gave him a tight impatient look. He was dining and hated to be interrupted. He smiled coldly as the man visibly flinched. “We will be arriving on Earth one day ahead of schedule.” 

“Excellent, since you have brought me good news I will not punish your interruption.” Khivar watched the man swallow hard and salute before turning to leave. He couldn’t wait to get his hands on his daughter.

Liz paced restlessly as she waited for Michael to leave the shower. She was still trembling from the onslaught of desire and emotion Michael had brought out in her. Pushing him away was one of the hardest things she had ever had to do. She wanted his so desperately; she had denied herself for so long. He didn’t know her yet though, Liz Parker was Sabine, but they were not exactly the same. There were differences in tastes and personality that were important. 

Michael was going on the feeling of recognition he had. The deep sense that being with her was ‘right’. He knew of her, Liz Parker, that is. But he didn’t know her. He had never spent time with her, had a real conversation with her. She wanted him to know her, it was something they needed to have before making love. He was her forever. She had given up everything for him and would happily do it again. She just needed to know he wanted ‘her’ not the vague memory that had been her. 

For that matter, he didn’t fully remember Sabine either. She was a ghost, a shadow in his mind. His heart knew her, but that wasn’t enough. He needed to become fully aware because once she had him she wasn’t going to let go. It would destroy her. 

~*~ 

Michael let the hot water wash over him, he was sure cold would have served him better but his muscles would not have thanked him for it. He laid his head against the shower wall. His body was still trembling with desire stopping when Liz said to was the last thing he had wanted to do, but that didn’t stop his body from protesting loudly. He wanted Liz; he wanted to explore every part of her body. To be consumed by the sight, taste, and smell of her. The sight of her hands on his arms was enough to send a wave of desire flooding through him. 

There was so much he wanted to ask, so much he didn’t remember. It was there he could feel it stalking around the edges of his mind, prying at the doors that hid the memories from him. But they couldn’t break through. It frustrated him to no end. 

Turning the water off, drying off and redressing were what he focused his mind on. It was too chaotic and random otherwise. Liz was right, they needed to talk and he wanted his mind to be sharp and clear. He had a hard time remembering why he had even let his sister talk him out of talking to Liz. What had he been thinking? He had wasted so much time and now it was the one thing they were running short on.  
Michael was a smart man; he knew that even with Liz helping them and all the last ditch training, there was a huge chance they would all die, again. Which was not something he wanted. He wanted to have a chance to be with Liz, to just wake up and have her there. In his arms, with her scent surrounding him. If they weren’t smart enough, fast enough, or good enough though it would never happen. 

~*~ 

Isabel frowned as she looked in the mirror, who was she? Vilandra was a traitor, weak and easily influenced. She had caused the downfall of all those she loved. Her weakness had toppled an empire. What type of person did that? It was certainly someone Isabel didn’t want to be or know. Her stomach burned with the fear of being that weak link again. That somehow she would, once again, fall prey to Khivar and his plans. 

Frustration poured through her as she saw the contents of her room spinning around, fueled by the maelstrom that was her emotions. Isabel looked down and saw her palms bleeding, threads of crimson ran from underneath her nails. Her room righted itself as she lay her head down and cried. She had never felt so helpless and confused. 

~*~ 

“Tess, please, I don’t want to fight. I am sorry I snapped at you in front of Isabel. It’s just…” Max trailed off as he saw Tess glaring at him. Max stood his ground, “Tess you have to be rational about this, she is his soul mate. Even I can see that now, so I am _sure_ you can. In fact, you have probably known that for awhile haven’t you?” Anger now laced his voice as he stalked over toward his lover and queen. 

Max stood behind her, his hand on her arm, “You did didn’t you? Why hide this Tess? Why?” 

“Because she was never good enough for him. He father is Khivar, he was trying to over throw us, kill us. Why would she be any different, no matter what she claimed? Yes I know she isn’t evil like her father, I see that now, but that doesn’t mean I have to like her or stand idly by as history repeats itself.” Tears or anger and fear poured down her face, as she shook. 

It was then Max understood. Tess was afraid to die- afraid to lose her brother, afraid of the whole situation. Max pulled her close, his chin resting on her head. “We will make it, it will be different this time. I know it.” Tess nodded helplessly, she only hoped Max was right. Because in the time Max had known her, here on Earth and in his memories, Tess had _never_ been afraid.

Liz stood silently as she waited, the words she had searched for mere moments ago now firmly fixed in her mind. She waited as Michael came back into the room, firm in her decision until she saw him walk out of the tiny bathroom, wet. His shirt clinging to his chest. It was damp in spots and small droplets of water clinging to his neck and arms. He had one arm up rubbing a towel in his hair, that drove his white t-shirt up just enough for her to see he was commando. Her mouth went dry as she fought the urge to go to him, shove him on the floor and lick every last drop of water from his skin. 

Michael looked up and froze; he took an involuntary step back, “Liz?” 

Liz shook it off they needed to talk. “Um, yeah. Why don’t we go upstairs? I don’t know about you but I am hungry.” That’s right Liz, nice and safe upstairs. 

“I'm always hungry,” Michael smiled; his face open and free, more so then she had ever seen it. 

Quietly walking up the stairs and into the kitchen, Liz warmed up the grill and pulled out some burgers. Michael watched her. Then moved to where the condiments and buns were kept and gathered them. He watched Liz watching him but said nothing. He waited until the burgers were finished and they were sitting down, both of them playing with their food more then eating it. 

“So, I was thinking,” Michael started hesitantly, “we really don’t know each other, and well…” Liz smiled and laughed softly. 

“It’s exactly what I thinking,” she laid her hand on Michael’s arm “I want to know Michael as well as I remember knowing Rath. I want you to remember me as Sabine. I want you get to know both Sabine and me.” 

Michael ducked his head a bit, a grin covering his face, “I remember small things, now, at least since you touched me. I knew your touch, the way you laid your hand on my cheek. I knew it, like I know how to breathe.” 

Liz couldn’t stop the warmth pooling in her stomach, “It will all come back slowly. Some memories will return quicker then others. You will find yourself remembering them at the oddest times too.” Liz stood picking up her uneaten burger, “You should go home and rest. A lot has changed today, and we still have much to do.” She needed the distance right now, because every time she closed her eyes she could remember the feel of his lips, the weight of his hands and she needed to be strong. 

Michael frowned a bit at her sudden shift in behavior, but he understood. He knew if he didn’t leave soon he wouldn’t leave at all. Standing he moved to her, placed a soft chaste kiss to her forehead, “I am pretty tired. Plus I am sure Tess will try calling in about a half hour. Over protective doesn’t even cover her actions, but I did the same to her when she started dating Max, again.” 

“She and I were never friends, Ravana, or Ava as you all called her, found me wanting. It isn’t so much about worrying for you as it is me and my motives.” Liz hid her flushed face, the animosity had always bothered Rath. 

“It will be different this time,” Michael cupped her cheeks and stroked his thumbs along her jaw line. “This time she sees you are trying to help, and Isabel likes you, Max respects you already. It will be different.” He leaned in to kiss her once more before stepping back. “Tomorrow,” 

“Tomorrow, and be early.” Liz smiled and walked behind him so she could lock the door. Michael did nothing more than smile as he stepped out into the night and walked away. 

Liz watched him walking down the darkened street, hands in his pockets until he turned the corner before wandering up to bed. 

~*~ 

Khivar braced himself. It was an old habit and hard to break, despite the fact he knew his dampeners would absorb all the force from the landing. He waited, hands gripping this seat, as they slowed and came to a stop. He looked up as Nicholas and one of his guards entered. 

“My Lord, we are here,” the guard’s posture was stiff with fear. Khivar loved it when his minions knew their place. 

“Why, thank you, I am sure if you hadn’t pointed it out to me I would have never noticed,” 

“Extend an invitation to my daughter, I require her presence and I require it now.” Khivar said it so causally that Nicholas flinched. Sabine, Liz, was in trouble, again, and this time he wasn’t sure if he could just stand by and watch. 

~*~  
Liz fought; her feet and hands moved relentlessly, there was no thought, just instinct. Two of her father’s men approached her one on her left, the other her right. She twisted toward the one on her right, throwing a punch to the side of his head. He hadn’t even hit the ground as she threw a roundhouse kick toward the other man. She head his neck snap as her foot came into contact with him. She landed panting, sweat pouring off of her and looked warily at the three remaining soldier’s. She was so tired, and the wounds she had were bleeding, sluggishly, now, but her white t-shirt was almost completely red. Some of the blood was hers and some of it belong to the four men she had killed when they had first charged her. She had held up, dodging blasts and tossing her own. They hadn’t expected the physical attack, which had given her an advantage. Her lack of stature and the mere fact she was a woman had caused them to greatly underestimate her. 

She reached out. Her bond with Michael was still weak at best but there were more of her father’s men entering the building and she knew without help she would fail. She felt a small feather light touch respond to her call and for a moment hope filled her. It shattered like glass when her Father entered the building. 

She watched the guards step back and fall in behind him. His black pants and shirt were a stark contrast to the red his men wore. His cloak swirled around his legs as he continued forward, “Ah, my darling daughter, you have already caused me more trouble than I am sure you are worth," he looked at the bodied on the floor and the men who lay injured, “Yes, entirely too much trouble.” He moved closer and she braced herself for the attack, but it was already too late. She had been so intent on her father’s presence that she had let her guard down, the man behind her struck the back of her neck and she fell to the ground, out cold. 

“Take her to the ship, and make sure she is secured before she wakes up. I have much to ask her.” Khivar looked around the building his wayward child had grown up in with distaste. He turned his back on it and walked out. He looked at one of the remaining guards, “Burn it.” and left. 

~*~  
Michael had barely fallen asleep when he felt it. Liz was calling out to him, he could hear her inside his head, it was like a whisper, but he could hear it. He pulled his clothes back on, grabbed the phone and called Max as he put his shoes on. 

“Michael, it is four am, this had better be good,” Max’s voice was thick with sleep as he answered. 

“Max, Liz is in trouble, and we need to get over there NOW!” Michael felt her panic; he tossed the phone and raced out the door. 

He could hear his feet pounding on the pavement, his heat was beating so fast he thought it would burst and then suddenly he pulled up short. She was gone…he couldn’t feel her. His chest tightened and he began to run again. He turned the corner and saw three men in red; he raced toward them and was knocked off his feet as the sky turned red and orange. Flames were shooting out of the CrashDown. 

Standing he staggered, even as far away as he was he could feel the searing heat form the fire. Falling back on his ass could process what was happening. He couldn’t feel her, the building was on fire and there was no way for him to get in there because it was already collapsing. People were milling around and the sirens were wailing. He didn’t even hear Max coming up behind him. 

“Michael?” Max grabbed his shoulder, “Michael,” he looked up at Max with damp eyes, “What the hell happened?” Max offered him a hand and pulled him to his feet. Tess moved next to him, placing her small hands on his shoulder and than hugging him. 

“She called out to me,” His voice was quite and the other’s had to lean in close to hear him over the chaos happening around them, “I was asleep and than I wasn’t. Her voice was inside my head, calling out for help. I could feel her, her fear, than she was gone and the building exploded.” 

Isabel looked toward the fire and put her fist over her mouth, biting it to hold back a sob. Max reached out and hugged her, while Tess clung to her brother. Liz might not be her favorite person but she hadn’t wanted her dead. Isabel whipped her head around looking at Michael. “She isn’t dead.” Isabel moved from her brother’s embrace, and looked into Michael’s eyes, “He is here, right now.” 

“Isabel, are you sure?” Max was hesitant as he asked; truthfully he knew that other than Liz, Isabel would be the one to feel Khivar. The connection she had formed with him in their past lives would allow her to feel him. It was something Liz had told them as they were training. She had walked them through what they had to do to form the foursquare connection, for lack of a better name. 

“I’m sure Max.” her voice sounded hollow as she wrapped her arms around her middle and stared at the flames. 

Tess looked around, “Well we need to rescue her than, right?” Michael and Max looked at her questionably, “What? Michael loves her, and if she was taken like this than she sure as hell isn’t on Khivar’s side. And I still don’t have to like her to rescue her.” She glared at Max as she spoke. 

Michael ran a hand over her hair, “I love you, sis.” 

Tess looked at him, her blue eyes harder and colder then he had ever seen him, “I love you too, and you love her. So that is good enough for me.”

 

Khivar smiled at his daughter, it was a smile that made her blood run cold. She had woke to find herself chained to the ceiling in the middle of one of the cargo bays of her father’s ships. Her arms already hurt from the chains and the weight of her body, not that she would let him know that. She watched him walk in front of her on his second pass of walking around her, examining her and she knew, assessing her threat level. He was also checking for a weak point, a way to make her break. It wouldn’t happen. 

Ever. 

“So, my princess, I hear you have been a naughty, naughty girl. Consorting with the enemy, again.” He stood in front of her, looking her directly in the eye, number one on the intimidation tactics list. She knew the drill. “Have I been correctly informed?” 

Liz was silent; she just stared back at him defiantly and hoped her shields were strong enough to withstand the assault that he would so launch on her. His specialty was mind rape, he reviled in the power it gave him and the pain it caused. 

Khivar ran a single finger down her cheek, “So quiet, pretty one, have you nothing to say to your father?” He tapped her nose in a parody of affection. “I put so much money and effort into your survival and this is how you repay me?” He looked at her, his face seemed so calm as he raised his arm and backhanded her across the cheek. Liz felt a trickle of blood run down her chin and flicked her tongue out to capture it. It was a small defiant gesture, but it was enough to have her father’s expression change to one of pure contempt and fury. 

He placed his hand on her breastbone and Liz felt a searing pain flow through her, he bones, nerves and blood were on fire. She gasped and arched in the air as she bit her lip fighting the urge to cry out. Khivar gave her a smug look of satisfaction and she could feel the blood starting to drip from her nose. He wiped it away with the crisp handkerchief, “I think I just might enjoy this after all. It has been sometime since I was able to work on anyone with a measure of strength.” He leaned in and kissed her cheek before striking again. This time with his fist. “I will break you, make no mistake, and you will tell me everything I want to know.” Liz laughed and spit in his face. She watched her father wipe the spittle of his chin, look down at his hand than her. Then touched her forehead and laughed as she started to scream. 

~*~ 

By the time they had arrived at Michael’s apartment he was once more in control, embarrassed but in control. He couldn’t believe he had lost it, he couldn’t even focus when looked at the wreak that had been Liz’s home. Now, though, he was reviewing everything Liz had told them mentally trying to see if there was something he had missed when she had first spoke to them about their former lives. 

Isabel was trying to dream walk Liz, even though she was sure to be awake by now, with Tess’ help. A surge of pride ran though him, his sister was coming around and she truly seemed to want to help Liz. He figured Max had a conversation with her when they’d returned home. He would have to thank him if they came out of this alive, because with Tess on board there would be no distractions. 

“Max, after the girls are done we need to sit down create a plan and see if we can form the connection like Liz taught us. If Isabel is right and Khivar has her, we are going to need to be able to fight back and Liz said that it was our only chance.” Michael hated this, he hated the unknown and the fear he felt burning in his gut. He wasn’t afraid for himself. No, he was afraid for the others and most especially Liz. 

Max looked at him, his brown eyes concerned and just a bit frightened. “I’ll follow your lead, Michael. This is you strong point, you were... are, my general and I trust you implicitly. I always have and I am sorry I questioned your judgment when Liz told us who she was. I should have known better, after all, you are the careful one.” 

Michael gave his king a glimmer of a smile, this was the first time Max had ever expressed his confidence in him, and truthfully it felt good. He just wished it didn’t make him feel like they were going to die. 

Isabel gave a small shout of victory before he could say anything to Max, “We found her! They landed by the granolith and are cloaked.” 

Michael nodded, all business now and sat down to sketch out a plan of attack. 

~*~  
Nicholas couldn’t take it, he could hear his ‘niece’ screaming out in pain, her cries becoming more guttural and frequent. He knew he couldn’t do this alone, and he knew, well he thought he knew who the royals were. He had lingered at the fire and saw several youths of the appropriate age and sexes hanging about. They had an aura of power and he had watched them leave. He didn’t know why he followed them and he was sure they were Sabine’s; no it is Liz now, Liz’s only chance. He just couldn’t watch it happen again, he couldn’t. 

Looking around carefully and seeing no one even looking in his direction he left. 

~*~  
Liz’s back arched as she screamed a final time before her vision darkened and she slipped into unconsciousness. Her last thought was of Michael. 

~*~  
The knock on the door startled the group, they had formed the needed connection between them and now it was a constant hum running through the back of their minds. There were no secrets, no individuality. They were one, their powers had meshed and now there was a seemingly endless well of power. 

Michael stood to answer the door, as the others prepared for attack, not that they expected one or for an attacker to knock, it was instinct now. 

He opened the door to see an older man, wearing colors and insignia he recognized. He reached out, grabbed the man’s shit and yanked him in. Michael threw him backwards against his counter, “I know you.” Michael leaned over him and snarled, “Where is she?” 

“She is with her father and he is killing her by inches. Torturing her because she refuses to give you and the others up. I…I can’t stop it on my own I am not strong enough. Please…” Michael could feel the others in his mind, letting them know they believed the older man. He slowly let him up. 

“Fine, what do you know?” 

“I can get you into the ship and if Her Majesty,” Nicholas nodded in Tess’ direction, “can mind warp the guards I can get you close enough to Khivar.” He slumped as he spoke, “I have served and been Khivar’s friend most of my life, but Sabine, sorry, Liz was like a daughter to me. I spent more time with her than her father ever did; she was the one bright shinning light to all that I hated about Khivar’s actions. When she died on Antar I was too afraid to act and when he had her sent her to be re-born I was thrilled, yet Khivar’s attitude and actions toward her never changed. I refuse to stand idly by this time.” The man before them seemed broken, his hands covered his face and there were tears running freely down his cheeks. 

Isabel stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, “Thank you, Nicholas, I can’t offer you the comfort you need, I can however offer you our gratitude.” Her tone was soft, gentle and full of compassion. “I speak for all of us when I say this.” 

Nicholas looked up, “You have completed the connection…” barely repressed awe laced his posture and tone, “This is wonderful.” 

Michael, Max and Tess had stood by and watched this exchange but now they were all feeling restless and ready to reclaim their friend. “Can we just do this?” Max frowned as he spoke. 

Nicholas nodded, stood and gave a formal bow. “My King, I am at you service, in your last life this connection had never been completed. Now, though, no one will question the fact that you rare, indeed, King.” 

Max stared at the man who was his murder’s and worst enemy’s second, then gave him a terse nod, “Good then, let’s get moving.” 

~*~  
Nicholas approached the ship, he knew the others were behind them but Tess already had the mind warp in effect. He hoped his absence had gone unnoticed. The door slid open and he lingered off to the side of it for a moment to give them a chance to enter and than lead them toward the cargo bay where Liz was being held. 

He hoped this worked because he knew if Khivar won his life would be forfeit, as it was he knew he would be exiled should the royals win. 

He nodded to a guard outside the room and walked in, other Khivar no one would question him. He looked at Liz’s seemingly lifeless form and was nearly overcome by a surge of fear and rage. “My Lord, has she given you what we need yet?” he hoped his voice was steady. Blood was covering her clothes and several slivery handprints covered her exposed skin. Her head was tipped back and her hair was a stark contrast to her now pale skin. 

“No, I have not. The little bitch still defies me. I will break her though, never fear.” Khivar spat out his words, his body vibrated with rage and Nicholas knew it was only a matter of time before he lost it. 

~*~  
Michael watched his sister; Max and Isabel each go to a corner of the room. Four square, the room was a square, they were going for continuity and according to Liz, they formation was something that boosted their powers. 

He could feel the power singing in his veins and the venom pouring from Khivar’s mouth, plus Liz’s condition only served to fuel his rage. 

They were ready and Tees dropped the mind warp and they struck at once before Khivar had a chance to even had a chance to register their presence. It wasn’t like anything he had ever felt, there weren’t even words to describe the power being thrust back and forth. He could feel it when one other the others weakened and they would all leap to bridge the gap, but Khivar didn’t have people backing him up. He was fighting alone. Michael felt a surge of power slip through their shields and watched his sister crumble, her mind ripped from the link as she passed out. He felt pain lancing through his brain and could hear Isabel’s screamed anguish in his head. He redoubled his effort, as did Max and they saw Khivar stager to his knees. 

The doors to the bay opened and men spilled in, Nicholas stopped them, Michael couldn’t hear his words but whatever was said stopped them. With a small part of his mind he was thankful, because a physical battle on top of this would have been near impossible. 

Michael felt something change, shift, because suddenly Tess was on her feel again and she was holding Max’s hand. They started walking toward Khivar and as they did their Royal seals began to glow. Tess’ was on her the back of her left shoulder and Max’s, could be seen even though it was on the palm of his hand. Suddenly, Michael couldn’t feel them anymore, the link had broken and a wind entered the room, whipping around them. With each step forward Khivar stepped back, sweat poured down his face and, for the first time, fear covered his face. 

“No, you can’t do this.” Khivar stumbled backwards and fell to the floor. 

Max and Tess spoke as one, “Yes, we can. We have beaten you, judged you and found you wanting. The throne of Antar is ours by right of the seals we bear. You are a traitor, a murderer and death is the punishment for this.” Max and Tess surged forward, touching their hands to Khivar’s body. His scream reverberated through out the room as he started to burn. 

Silence descended as Khivar’s body turned to dust. Michael rushed to release Liz as the guards and Nicholas bowed before the King and Queen. He unchained her, lowered her to the floor and checked her pulse. It was week and thready, Isabel was at his side, wiping the blood from Liz’s face with her shirtsleeve. 

“Max, get over here, she needs to be healed.” Michael felt frantic she wasn’t moving and she was so cold. “Max, come on!” 

Tess and Max knelt beside them, both placing their hands on her, Tess her forehead, Max her breastbone and they began to glow once again. Liz took a shuddering breath and they could see the cuts and welts healing. Nicholas emptied the room and moved over to watch, he looked as helpless and Michael felt. 

Liz opened her eyes after what seemed like forever and saw Michael holding her. Tears ran freely down her face as he gathered her into his arms. “We won, Liz, it is over.” He held her tightly for a moment longer than helper her stand up. “We had help though, “ Michael stepped so Liz could see Nicholas. 

Liz put her hand over her mouth, openly crying now and flew into the older man’s arms. “Uncle,” Nicholas’ eyes shinned brightly as he ran his hand over he hair and held her. 

“I have missed you so much, I…I never thought he would hurt you and I am so sorry.” Nicholas voice trembled as her spoke. 

“I know, and I missed you too.” 

Max cleared his throat, “What was that, what happened to Tess and I, that is.” Tess nodded and echoed his question. 

“It was a complete bonding of body, mind and soul. Your wants, needs and desires were completely in sync and you joined on a level that few have. Your powers will have increase threefold.” Nicholas sounded awed again as he spoke. Michael listened and moved over to Liz, he knew she was alright, but he needed to touch her, to feel her breathing. 

“Nicholas, if you swear loyalty to us, I will take you back to Antar. I need someone who knows the current state of affairs and I, we, believe that you can be trusted.” They all nodded in agreement as Max spoke. 

“I am truly honored, and I will gladly swear allegiance to you.” 

“Good that is settled.” Max smiled brightly. “Isabel, Tess I think we need to go talk to mom and dad. We have a planet to rule and we can not do it from here.” 

Isabel nodded, “I know, I just…” 

Nicholas moved to her side, “Princess, if I may be so bold, there is much to do on Antar that would benefit from a concerned, tender heart such as yours. In fact there is much that needs to be done, all of you will be very busy for a long time.” He gestured for them to follow him as he led them out. “The men will gladly attest to what they have seen here today and there should be a smooth transition.” 

Michael tugged on Liz’s arm and held her back; he waited for the others to turn the corner before speaking. “I thought I had lost you, again.”  
Liz smiled softly and placed her hand on his cheek, walked into his embrace and placed her other hand over his heart. “Michael it would take much more that that for you to lose me. I love you, and I refuse to be separated from you.” 

He nodded at the tiny woman in his arms, “That works for me. So, Antar, huh?” 

She pulled him in the direction the others went, “You will love it there, and there is this garden I want to show you…” Liz trailed off blushing slightly. 

“Is that the garden where we...” he asked, fairly sure of her answer because as he said it she reached over and covered his mouth. Her dark eyes were playful and filled with enough love for the next several lifetimes. 

“Yes it is, and if you don’t behave I won’t show it to you for a very long time,” Her face serious as she spoke. 

“Liz, you wouldn’t? You would…aw, come on…” He saw her laughing as she broke from his embrace and tossed a ‘catch me if you can’ grin at him. Michael laughed for the first time in days and took off after her.

**Author's Note:**

> As I look at my older works I see how far I've come. I am not pleased with them but they are mine all the same.


End file.
